Template talk:Featured Quote
Future Quotes! Vote for what you want to be the future featured quote of the month! The numbers prior to the quotes correspond with how you vote on the poll. For the archive of quotes that had been featured before, refer to [[Template:Featured Quote/Quotes Archive|here]]. 1. "''He sways his prey with sweet words, all the while dragging them into the darkness. So the quarry does not notice the face of the beast that lurks behind it... he proceeds cleverly... sweetly... quitely.''" - William T. Spears referring to Sebastian Michaelis in [[That Butler, Negotiation|Chapter 28]] 2. "''You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can not keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future. That's all.''" - Ciel Phantomhive in [[That Butler, Beautiful People|Chapter 32]] 3. "''Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it's merely a spider's thread, no matter what sort of humans they are.''" - Sebastian Michaelis in [[That Butler, Retaliating|Chapter 12]] 4. "''Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival.''" - William T. Spears in [[That Butler, Retaliating|Chapter 12]] Options for December 2011 1 2 3 4 Future Suggestions ''For quotes not listed on the current poll but are eligible for candidates for the future poll, place them here. After the quote, write the name of the person who has said it and what chapter.'' November 2011 "He sways his prey with sweet words, all the while dragging them into the darkness. So the quarry does not notice the face of the beast that lurks behind it... he proceeds cleverly... sweetly... quitely." - [[William T. Spears]] chapter 28 page 26-27 Great suggestion! But I'll need the chapter and not so much the pages xD Wow, that was a fail. xD I added it, I'm sure this time. I forgot my signature too ^-^; I'll blame my homework =P [[User:SereneChaos|Serene]][[User_talk:SereneChaos|Chaos]] 02:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's alright! And stupid homework. First, you waste trees and now you distract Serene-chan. Tsk, tsk. Thanks for the suggestion! "''You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can not keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future.''' '''That's all.''" - [[Ciel Phantomhive]], Chapter 32 pgs 26-27 --[[User:Tsuminohime|'''The Princess''']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'''who Dwells Within''' '''the Darkness of''' '''Sin''']] 08:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, one of my fav quotes of all time, Tsumi. Thanks for the suggestion! Yeh me too :P You're welcome. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'''The Princess''']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'''who Dwells Within''' '''the Darkness of''' '''Sin''']] 02:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) December 2011=